Recently, in signal transmission among integrated circuit devices (LSI: Large-Scale Integrated circuits) mounted on a board (printed board) or signal transmission between boards over a network or signal transmission among blocks or systems, for example, a gigabit SerDes (Serializer/Deselializer) has been used. This SerDes is, for example, used to convert low speed parallel data into high speed serial data in a signal transmission side, the high speed serial data being transferred to a signal reception side via a signal line, and used to convert the high speed serial data into low speed parallel data in the signal reception side, etc., the converted low speed parallel data being processed in the signal reception side.
For example, in the case of receiving a serial signal via a transmission line such as a board wiring or a communication cable, etc., a pulse having a length of a period of a code (symbol) is temporally dispersed. Specifically, for example, in a high-speed signal transmission exceeding a few GBps (Giga Bit per second), the pulse having a symbol period is temporally dispersed by the band limitation of the transmission line, and an interference may be caused in subsequent symbols. This phenomenon has been known as an inter-symbol interference (ISI), and a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) may be used to increase an accuracy of the signal transmission (signal reception) by decreasing the ISI.
Conventionally, the various techniques have been proposed to enable the high speed signal transmission by reducing the influence of the inter-symbol interference. However, for example, various factors of causing a delay may be remained in an inter-symbol interference removal unit of the DFE, and therefore it is difficult to realize a further speed up required for the high speed signal transmission in recent years.
Incidentally, in the prior art, various techniques have been proposed to enable a high speed signal transmission by reducing an influence of the inter-symbol interference (inter-code interference).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-192200
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO 2015/125282
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-044895